cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
United Provinces
, |demonym = Provincial |formationdate = 05/31/2011 |formationtime = 5:36 |deleted = yes |government = Monarchy |image_ruler = Anne I.png |ruler_width = |ruler = HIM Empress Anne I |allianceflag = |alliance = Siberian Tiger Alliance |forumurl = |seniority = 06/01/2011 |team = Blue |teamseniority = 05/31/2011 |statisticsdate = 02/06/2011 |totalpop = 255 |civilians = 195 |soldiers = 60 |soldiereff = 71 |density = 9.76 |litrate = 20.00 |religion = Christianity |casualties = 5 |attacking = 5 |defending = 0 |casualtyrank = 13,294 |currency = Pound |infra = 18.75 |tech = 1.00 |nationstrength = 90.008 |rank = 17,540 |alliancerank = |alliancecount = 85 |efficiency = 30.00 |landarea = 23.507 |space = |environment = 1 |envnum = 11.00 |defcon = 3 |mode = War |modedate = 05/31/2011 |state = War |nuke = Prohibit |number = |nativeresources = |slots = 2 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} The United Provinces, officially the Kingdom of the United Provinces (also mentioned as the UP) and formerly part of , is a independent in North America bordering Greenland. The United Provinces is one of the world’s smallest nations, covering just ten square miles. Settled by English and Scottish people, The United Provinces was annexed and claimed as a colony by the Danish Empire in the late 18th century. After World War I, the nation became a League of Nations Mandate administrated by Canada, America and Denmark. During World War II, it was occupied by Canadian and American troops and later became the official residence of the exiled Danish Royal Family. After the war ended, it entered into trusteeship again. The United Provinces was declared independent in 2011 on 31 May. Politics and Government The Kingdom is a constitutional monarchy. The current and reigning monarch is Queen Anne I. As stipulated in the Provincial Constitution, the monarch is not answerable for their actions, and their person is sacrosanct. The monarch formally appoints and dismisses the Prime Minister and other ministers. The Prime Minister is usually the leader of the largest political party. History First Elections Two weeks before the country would be fully independent, the people of the United Provinces voted on who should be the first monarch. Anne, Princess Royal, the only daughter of Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom was elected as the first monarch. Her offical residence however, is not in the United Provinces but rather in Canada due to the small size of the country. The prime minister was also elected on the same day with the result of Margaret Rowston, leader of Provincial Conservative Party, winning an absolute majority in the House of Ambassadors. Foreign Relations Upon Independence Three months before independence in 2011, the United Provinces joined the Commonwealth of Nations as a Special Member. The country was admitted to the International Monetary Fund and the United Nations the same year. Upon independence, the UP was recognised by all but three member nations of the UN. These were: North Korea, Angola and Nauru. Upon recieving its seat the UN security council passed the Canadian-Provincial Defence Pact. This was to ensure that the Canadian military held all responsibility on the defence of the nation if it were ever attacked. However the agreement will expire in 2016 when the topic will be reassesed. Soon after, the Deltoran Republic, a member of the and the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact, also reconized the UP as an independent sovereign state. President of the Republic Laura Nifestri said that after the Great Pacific War ended, the DR would attempt to establish embassies and better relations. The Pacific Empire also recognized the United Provinces as an independent sovereign nation. Emperor Frank Jaegar plans to expand the foreign relations between the empire and the United Provinces with the construction of embassies on both sides and with economic trades. The empire have also been supplying the military of UP with various tax-free military hardwares such as the Panzer V and the Taurus. The United Provinces applied to the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact, a ACT bloc currently engaging in the Great Pacific War War On the third of June 2011, only four days after independence, the United Provinces declared war on the Republic of Decia, a small soveriegn state near Istanbul. The first land battle proved a decisive vistory for the UP, killing around fifty enemy troops and sending the Republic into anarchy. Although no battles have since taken place, the UP government raised the DEFCON Level to three to prepare citizens in case of a forthcoming attack. Poltical Divisions The United Provinces is currently made up of four provinces. These are: Port Richard, Eastern Border Province, National Park Province and the Oceanic Province. The largest of these is Port Richard where around eighty five percent of the population live. The smallest is the National Park Province. A one mile sqaure area of natural beauty which is protectd under the National Park scheme. Religion One hundred percent of the nation is Christianity but follows the established Provincial Church with the Head of State as its Supreme Governor. The largest place of worship, St. Margarets Cathedral, located in Port Richard is arranged place of coronation for future Heads of State. Transportation A small road network totals twelve miles of main roads, seven miles of motorway and twenty five miles of paved roads. In 2011 there were a total of seventy seven licensed vehicles in the UI. The Provincial Rail Network of the United Provinces was a proposed plan by the government to introduce a rail network to replace the existing roads in order to prevent future pollution problems. The scheme has not yet been approved but has temporarily been abandoned. The country is currently not served by any airports. Category:United Provinces Category:English-speaking nations Category:German-speaking nations Category:Nations of Greenland